Papa's Donuteria
Papa's Donuteria is the 10th gameria. It was announced on April 16, 2014. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014, Tony and Scooter, will be featured as the new chefs in the game. It was confirmed on their blog and Facebook page, as well it will be coming soon. It is located in Powder Point. According to the preview announced on May 14, there will be a server just like the previous Gameria, Papa's Pastaria. Introduction The new roller coaster named Sky Ninja is opening at the amusement park at Powder Point. Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker can't wait to get on the ride. A job opening for Papa's Donuteria offers employees a "jump-in-front-of-the-line" pass, so Tony/Scooter/custom worker takes the job. When he/she finally gets on the coaster, it breaks down. The ride is closed, and it will take a year for it to be repaired. Although He/she is upset, their new boss, Papa Louie, informs him/her that it is time to open the Donuteria, much to his/her dismay. New Features *Filter items by theme, by clothing type, and if you own some or not already (the last one is for furniture) *According to the Flipline Studios Blog, customers will be ordering 3 donuts at a time (although as an aside, Big Pauly asked for 6). *Customization Overhaul *The server will now take the customers' orders directly at their table as they wait. **There will be multiple customers waiting in the Dining Room. *Foodini's minigames now include the opportunity to win 3 rare prizes. *In the shop, you can now find the items if you already buy it or not. Workers *Tony *Scooter *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Build Station Customers *James First Customer *Maggie *Franco *Hope *Cecilia *Alberto (Unlocked at Day 2 with Strawberry Icing) *Akari (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Mini Mallows) *Prudence (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Long John Shape Cutter) *Mitch *Radlynn *Professor Fitz *Edna *Chuck *Connor *Boomer *Skyler *Ivy *Foodini *Clover *Big Pauly *Mayor Mallow *Pinch Hitwell *Bertha *Rico *Kahuna *Tohru *Olivia *Shannon *Nick *Greg *Cooper *Roy *Captain Cori *Gremmie *Zoe *Allan *Robby *Hugo *Trishna *Kenji *Utah *Nevada *Scarlett *Cletus *Xandra *Sarge Fan *Georgito *Sue *Deano *Kingsley *Vicky *Mindy *Marty *Johnny *Matt *Yippy *Skyler *Santa *Rita *Penny *Mandi (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Chocolate Drizzle) *Peggy *Willow *Olga *Carlo Romano *Gino Romano *Bruna Romano *Edoardo Romano *Rudy *Papa Louie 'Locals' *Rudy (Closer) *Iggy (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Chocolate Mousse) * * * 'Closers' *Jojo *Rudy *Hank *Quinn *Radlynn *Crystal *Xolo Ingredients 'Shapes Cutters' *Ring Shape Cutter (Start) *Round Shape Cutter (Start) *Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 3) * * 'Doughs' *Regular Dough (Start) *Chocolate Dough (Start) * * * 'Icing' *Clear Glaze (Start) *Sky Blue Glaze (Start) *Chocolate Icing (Start) *Powdered Sugar (Start) *Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with Alberto on Day 2) 'Sprinkles' *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Cosmic Coconut (Start) *Mini-Mallows (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 2) *Crushed Peanuts 'Drizzles' *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Start) *Caramel Drizzle (As seen in Sneak Peek #7) 'Fillings' *Strawberry Jelly (Start) *Boston Cream (Start) *Chocolate Mousse *Blueberry Custard 'Holiday Ingredients' 'Holiday Fillings' * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Shape Cutters' *Waffle Cutter * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Icing' *Maple Frosting * * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Sprinkles' *Bacobites * * * * * * * * * * 'Holiday Drizzles' * * * * * * * * * * * * Holidays (New Holidays in BOLD) * Maple Mornings * Halloween * Thanksgiving * Christmas * New Year * Valentine's Day * St. Paddy's Day * Easter * Big Top Carnival * Summer Luau * Starlight Jubilee * Sky Ninja Returns Mini-Games *Papa's Raceway *Slider Escape *Freeze-Putt *Hallway Hunt *Pop Dart *Spin N' Sauce *Mitch's Mess Items 'Upgrades' * Doorbell ($30.00) * Cook Boosters (6) ($120.00) * Alarms (6) ($80.00) * Icing Guides ($400.00) * Advanced Guides ($500.00) Furniture *(M) Sm. Maple Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(M) Waffle Table - $75.00, 40 pts *(M) Log Fence - $50.00, 30 pts *(M) Lumberjack Log - $60.00, 30 pts *(H) Halloween Table - $55.00, 20 pts *(H) Lg. Halloween Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(H) Spindly Spider - $85.00, 30 pts *(H) Hanging Bats - $100.00, 40 pts *(T) Sm. Harvest Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(T) Lg. Harvest Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(T) Newspaper Stand - $80.00, 40 pts *(T) Corn Stalks - $70.00, 30 pts *© Sm. Holiday Table - $35.00, 10 pts *© Festive Phonograph - $55.00, 20 pts *© Christmas Tree - $95.00, 40 pts *© Fireplace - $120.00, 40 pts *(N) Sm. Rainbow Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(N) Lg. Rainbow Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(N) New Year Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(N) Comic Books - $150.00, 30 pts *(N) Rainbow Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(V) Sm. Valentine Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(V) Lg. Valentine Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(V) Valentine Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(V) Strawberry Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(V) Jukebox - $450.00, 60 pts *(P) Sm. Shamrock Table -$35.00, 10 pts *(P) Lg. Shamrock Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(P) McCoy Arcade Game - $450.00, 60 pts *(P) Pot o' gold - $85.00, 30 pts *(E) Sm. Easter Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(E) Lg. Easter Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(E) SNJ (Steak N Jake) Arcade Game - $500.00, 60 pts *(E) Treats Cooler - $120.00, 40 pts *(B) Sm. Carnival Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(B) Lg. Carnival Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(B) Big Top Balloons - $45.00, 30 pts *(L) Sm. Luau Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(L) Luau Boombox - $65.00, 20 pts *(L) Luau Umbrella - $85.00, 30 pts *(L) Surfboard - $150.00, 30 pts *(J) Sm. Jubilee Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(J) Lg. Jubilee Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(J) Starry Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(J) Red Flag - $25.00, 10 pts *(S) Sm. Ninja Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(S) Lg. Ninja Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(S) Sky Ninja Fence - $75.00, 30 pts *(S) Sky Ninja Flag - $80.00, 30 pts 'Floors/Walls' *(M) Wood Grain Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(M) Flatware Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(M) Green Thick Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Orange Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Purple Plaid Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Halloween Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Dark Wood Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Spooky Tile - $60.00, 20 pts *(T) Harvest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(T) Orange Zigzag Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(T) Multigrain Floor- $60.00, 20 pts *© Forest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *© Christmas Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *© Candy Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *© Red Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *© Snow Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Prism Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Rainbow Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Color Swirl Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Lattice Flloor - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Circle Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Pink Zag Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Valentine Block Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Heart Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Pink Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Lime Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Shamrock Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Green Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Golden Tile - $60.00, 20 pts *(E) Egg Yolk Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(E) Easter Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(E) Yellow Stripe Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(B) Carnival Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(B) Tent Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(B) Colored Planks - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) Yellow Lattice - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) Sunset Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) Teal Zigzag Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) White Sand Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(J) Patriotic Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(J) Starstripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(J) Dark Star Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Ninja Dot Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Red Sky Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Black Pattern Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Fuchsia Floor - $60.00, 20 pts 'Clothes' *(M) Maple Leaf Tee - $55.00 Badges To be determined. Updates *4/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is announced. *4/23/2014: Papa's Donuteria is going to take place in Powder Point, operating within an amusement park. *4/30/2014: Papa's Donuteria announced new customer, Rudy, who will be a closer. *5/7/2014: The Dough Station is introduced, with buttons for Fry and Build station pictured. *5/14/2014: Customization Overhaul! More choices on how your custom worker can look like. Pictures show that there will be a chef and a server. *5/21/2014: The Fry Station is introduced, including outro scenes and some of the ingredients that will be used in the game. *5/28/2014: The Build Station is Introduced, and some New Sprinkles and Drizzles. *6/2/2014: Tony and Scooter formally announced as winners of 2014 Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *6/4/2014: Shops and Inventory are revealed. New Holiday: Maple Mornings *6/5/2014: Dining Room: There can be multiple customers waiting in the dining room. *6/9/2014: The announcement of the release date: June 16, 2014. *6/10/2014: New Mini-Game, Papa's Raceway is announced. *6/12/2014: More hairstyles, including new hair colors and more hat choices. *6/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is released and playable! Trivia *Papa's Donuteria is located in the town of Powder Point, within the city's amusement park. *Powder Point has a baseball team called the Powder Point Woolies. *The game will be featuring a Dining Room like Papa's Pastaria. *In Sneak Peak 9 (the dining room), Prudence has a drink cup with the Donuteria logo (half of the logo seen) in front of her. However, there is no indication that there will be a drink station in the game, nor was there any room on the order form for one. *The items in the shop do not have descriptions. Gallery blog_announce - Donuteria.jpg|Coming soon... Papa's Donuteria papasdonuteriatitlescreen.jpg|The title screen of Papa's Donuteria infobanner.jpg aaaa.jpg Papas_donut.jpg Rudy.png|Rudy, Scarlett's Boyfriend, A New Customer, and a Closer. doughstation_pic1.jpg|Sneak peek: Dough Station 1 doughstation_pic2.jpg|Sneak Peek: Dough Station 2 Custom_04.jpg|Customization Overhaul custom_01.jpg|New hairstyles and facial hair for the guys custom_02.jpg|Additional hair styles and new bangs for the girls custom_03.jpg|More skin tones hairstyles.jpg|Examples of hair combinations Fry Station.jpg|Fry Station!!! Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto Ordering in Papa's Donuteria. Powder Point.jpg|People visiting Powder Point buildstation_01.jpg buildstation_02.jpg buildstation_03.jpg buildstation_04.jpg buildstation_05.jpg buildstation_06.jpg Sorting_01.jpg Sorting_03.jpg Sorting_02.jpg Holiday.jpg|New Holiday: Maple Mornings! orderatseat.jpg xolochest.jpg|Opening June 16th! :D minigame1.jpg|New Mini Game: Papa's Raceway minigame2.jpg|Papa's Raceway guy_hairstyles_02.jpg|Additional hairstyles for the guys Haircolor2.jpg|Hair Colors for your Owner Newhats.jpg|New Hats Play_Papa's_Donuteria_Now!.jpg|Play Papa's Donuteria Now! Papa's Donuteria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|New Customer: Iggy Category:2014 games Category:Browse Category:Papa's Donuteria